Three Phases (Formerly: My New Moon)
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: PHASE 1: MY NEW MOON [Due to a birth defect and a drunken night, Sasuke had gotten Naruto pregnant. Things did not go well between them, and because of what Sasuke had said Naruto decided to let go of his moon and started to love his new moon that gave him light to see his path in the dark.] PHASE 2: INSANITY'S ADVENT [loading] PHASE 3: BLIND [loading]
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I had read some stories where male gets pregnant because reasons like; evolution, experiments, paranormal, curse, and something on the line. And while reading one, I remembered the news from years ago, and did some research. Afterwards, an idea popped out, so I wrote this. (Or was it typed?) Anyway, I'm merely trying my ability in writing love story between two men. Romance is my weak genre, but I want to improve it since I'm more into action/adventure. I thought that if I add romance in action/adventure, it would make my work more intersting.**

**In here, this is more of romance/drama or angst. And I'm makin it more realistic for a male to be pregnant**

**I hope you'll come to like this change from me. I haven't done any mpreg stories, so this'll be my first in writing one. Though I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I'm merely sharing my idea to you. But if you want this to continue, then maybe you could persuade me with your reviews?**

* * *

**PHASE 1: My New Moon- Chapter 1**

* * *

**_[_****_Due to a birth defect and a drunken night, Sasuke had gotten Naruto pregnant. Things did not go well between them, and because of what Sasuke had said Naruto decided to let go of his moon and started to love his new moon that gave him light to see his path in the dark.]_**

* * *

Naruto sat by the railings in his apartment's balcony one night, staring up at the silver full moon in the starry night sky solemnly. Tanned right hand slowly reached to his stomach and clutched his orange tracksuit jacket subconsciously whilst a single tear escaped from right blue glassy eyes and cascaded down a scarred cheek before dropping on the right hand that was still clutching the jacket. Soon after that single tear came another one, which gradually followed by streams of tears, and Naruto let out sobs and hiccups despite restraining himself to not to. And then, it made his body shook almost violently.

He did not want to weep over someone who was not worth even his single teardrop, but he cannot help it.

His heart was broken by someone he had cared and loved more than anyone in spite the flaws the person had.

He wanted to scream out his frustration, but he could not since the village was already asleep and he did not want to wake up anyone nor did he want to break the tranquility that was hovering all over.

He wanted to simply disappear, to dissipate and be blown away by the wind, but he could not.

He was not able to.

The moonlight was the only source of light in the darkness of the night, and Naruto, who had calmed down somehow, never took his gaze away from it as his face was bathed with the gentleness of the moonlight. Reaching up his right hand, Naruto opened his palm and tried grasping the beautiful silver full moon even though he knew it was futile.

_But I just want to feel it; the moon that has a calming effect, which soothes my wounded heart. I want it...the moon...please..._

Naruto's calm expression suddenly morphed into a deep frown when he could not have what he wanted to have.

_Sasuke..._

Without his notice, Naruto's tears run down his whisker-marred cheeks again.

_Why...? Why are you so far away? I can see you and be near you, yet I cannot touch you nor caressed you briefly._

Naruto dropped his outstretched arm dejectedly along with his head and cried to his heart's content. However, no matter how much he cried it seemed not enough.

And it pained Naruto even more when Sasuke's voice echoed through his mind.

_"Are you that willing to stoop so low, dumbass?"_

And then, conversation from hours ago visualized before the blonde teen's eyes.

_"Sasuke..."_ Naruto had taken a step forward, but did not move any farther when Sasuke had taken a step back. _"I know it's a shock, but please... Don't do this to me..."_ he had pleaded.

_"I'd say the same thing to you, idiot. Don't do this to me." _Sasuke had told the other one calmly.

_"Sasuke... I, too, was stunned when I found out, but-"_

_"Kill it."_ Sasuke had said; his voice void of any human emotions, cutting Naruto's sentence.

Taken aback, the blonde had asked, _"...What?"_

_"You heard me right, dumbass. That's an abomination. There's no way a male can get pregnant."_

_"I know...but, I was told how this happened to me. There's a scien-" _Naruto had tried to explain, but once again, the raven haired teen had cut the other's sentence and had said the worst thing Naruto had ever heard.

_"What's there to be explained apart from you being with a monster inside? Maybe you're turning into freak?"_ he had snorted._"Yeah. That's right. You are a monster. A freak of nature. You should've died when you were born. Perhaps the Fourth and his wife would be still around?"_

All Naruto can do at that time was froze with wide and unbelieving eyes as he watched Sasuke turned his back on him and left.

Naruto had never felt so awful in his eighteen years of existence.

* * *

Three weeks ago, Naruto was invited to Kurenei's son's first birthday, and his peers were present. The party was light at the beginning, but Tsunade, the Hokage, had snuck in strong wines and before they knew it, those who had drink what they had thought was apple and lemon juice, they were already drunk. And then, a very drunk Sasuke had dragged a tipsy Naruto into one of the guest rooms and confessed his love to the blonde. To say Naruto was happy was an understatement.

When morning had come, Naruto was alone in bed, naked. He thought he only dreamed that Sasuke had confessed to him and they had sex, but ten days later he started feeling nauseous and his nipples were inkling. He had dismissed that thought and went on with his life until now when the ninjas had physical check-ups that morning.

The doctor who had examined him could hardly believe what he had found out, so they had called for the head medic and Hokage, Tsunade, who then confirmed that Naruto was pregnant.

Thinking back, Naruto realized he had missed his period for the month.

Aparently, when Naruto was fourteen he found a troubling problem. He was with his mentor and master, Jiraiya, during a training trip when he was woken up by pain in his belly as though he was being saw into half that he could not even stand and ate. And then when he used the bathroom, there was blood on his boxers and screamed in mortification.

It was then later on found out that Naruto had atypical genitalia after Jiraiya had convinced the boy to see a doctor, but not without a fight and screaming.

For males, it is a condition where the urethral opening is located in an unusual position such as the underside of the penis, which was Naruto's case whose female reproductive system is now active.

* * *

Lids that covered his blue eyes fluttered open as Naruto was waking up after a bad dream. Usually he would be sleepy and would be rummaging and walking aimlessly around his house, but not today. Naruto did not feel sleepy, but dead inside as he stared at the poor ceiling of his room. He had thought of a suicide, but he could not swallow the guilt of ending one's life that had yet started. He had also thought of going out of the village to somewhere secluded, but the fact that no one would be there for him made him sad.

Naruto had not told anyone of his condition except Tsunade and Shizune with the former offering him help, which he accepted and the latter, supporting him should he become not able to do some things or chores like sweeping the floor or carrying heavy things.

His moon and comfort might have left him, but he still had his friends, so he made up his mind to continue forward with or without Sasuke, and raise his unborn child.

Sasuke hopped from tree branch to another at his leisure speed. He had taken a solo long mission on the day after Naruto told him the news of him being with his child. He loved Naruto, but when he had woken up naked beside Naruto, he did not know what to think of it. He remembered nothing prior to it, and to hear that he had gotten Naruto pregnant had shut his mind momentarily. He did not know how it happened, which was his fault for not listening because his emotions were on a haywire, and his instinct of denying what was in front of him had kicked in. He thought Naruto was only luring him in in exchange of something, but he knew the blonde would never do it. And now, he had hurt the person he loved. He could never forget nor erased the broken expression of Naruto as though he was squashed between earth and heaven.

Not knowing what to do afterwards, Sasuke did the only thing he knew he can escape from seeing the crestfallen blonde; he had turned his back, hiding his remorseful look, and had walked away.

The tugging pain in his chest that he constantly felt whenever Naruto's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye made Sasuke halted his pace and crouched on a thick branch he landed on while his right hand felt the surface of the tree's bark. Sasuke tried to forget Naruto for the sake of his mission; he did not want his emotions hinder him. But, doing so was futile when he could not manage to calm himself. So, he took a break and meditated briefly to put his self in check.

A pair of black eyes revealed itself as Sasuke opened them with defiance shining from within. He came in terms with his emotions and decided to apologize to Naruto once he was back, and was hopeful that the blonde teen would forgive him. He still did not believe that the person he loved was with his child, though he will listen to what explanation Naruto had. Planned on making up with the blonde, so with that in mind, Sasuke took off.

Depending on the situation, Sasuke's mission would take months to years. But, even so, he will give his all to make it faster and sufficient so he could help Naruto through his pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHASE 1: My New Moon- Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been approximately two weeks since Naruto's last encounter with Sasuke, and now was a month along his pregnancy. The blonde teen had been pulling on his smile, which was a strained one, whenever he came out of his apartment to face each day. For someone who did not know or had not known of the blonde, he could conclude that the said blonde was simply happy and nothing did bother him. However, those people Naruto was acquainted with could tell the difference between the real smile and the faked one. Naruto's friends and comrades did not notice anything at first glance until they had talked to him. They noted that Naruto had trouble in focusing on some things lately and was a tad bit lonely despite the smiles they were given by him. They had thought it was because Sasuke had left for a long solo mission, which they believed up to the moment, but not the current Hokage.

Tsunade did not have the opportunity to ask Naruto about the child's father he was carrying, seeing that the news of being with a child was a big shock to the blonde that it left her telling the teen to get some rest and come back to the hospital at 9:00 in the morning. Naruto did not appear at the hospital, however, and never did on the following day. Tsunade, worried of Naruto's wellbeing, was about to call her assistant, Shizune, and ordered to get Naruto to force him for a checkup when a knock resounded from the other side of the door to her office.

Sitting on a new swivel chair behind the new desk since the old one was obliterated upon strong impact against the far right wall, which was now repaired, a week prior was Tsunade in her usual glory. She had finished stamping the documents that had the inscriptions of loan, debt bills, contracts, and some promotion letters, which she denied without any hesitation, some time ago and was currently relaxing, stretching her back and arms before leaning forward and intertwined her fingers. She was thinking of what to do with Naruto when she heard a knock. Leaning back and placing her arms onto the armrests of the swivel chair, she informed the person outside her office to enter.

There was a click of a knob that had been turned followed by a creaking sound of the left side of the double doors being pried open ever so slowly. And then, a head with bright, spiky, short, and yellow hair peek in. It surprised Tsunade to see the main object of her concern emerged in warily and closed the door behind.

Naruto took a few steps ahead before stopping in front of the Hokage.

Glancing from head to midsection, Tsunade noted the calm atmosphere around Naruto, whose face devoid of any emotions, leaving a blank expression that one could use when observing a target from afar.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade, breaking the silence that would gradually morphed into tension.

Naruto opened his mouth and took in air through it before he said, "I need a mission." in monotone, but a trace of strain in it could be hear with someone that had a strong sense of hearing.

Tsunade might not hear the crack in Naruto's voice, but she could feel it. With that noted, she said, "You're with a child, Naruto, you should rest yourself. I can tell by the looks of it that you've seen better days."

"Which is why I need one now. I'm not handicapped or anything and I can still do simple things. If can't get one now, I think I'm goin' crazy." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes briefly whilst rubbing his temple with his dominant hand.

Tsunade furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you mean?" she had a vague idea of what was going on with Naruto, but did not push the matter. Rather, she wanted the teen to open up on his own with her, which he did.

"Granny..." Naruto trailed off as he looked at Tsunade pleadingly. "C-can I trust you with...with something?"

Smiling for Naruto was trying to share some of his burden, Tsunade pushed off a little from the backrest of her chair and said, "Of course." to reassure.

"See here..." Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand; a mannerism he had that would kick in whenever he was hesitant, struggling or desperate, and scrunched up his nose, trying to stay calm. "It's a long story...or perhaps a complicated one... But to be frank..." at that moment, Naruto's voice became a whisper that Tsunade did not catch the whole thing.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" asked Tsunade, straining her ears.

"... I- I said t-that... Sas-Sasuke... He... He..."

Fed up with the hesitation and stuttering, Tsunade yelled to Naruto to get on with it, and in turn, Naruto spilled it out.

"I SAID SASUKE WAS THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME, SAYING HE LOVED ME AND I DO LOVE HIM, TOO, BUT NOW HE HATES ME!" Naruto exclaimed in one breath, leaving him breathless, and complete silence followed his outburst with the Hokage looking dumbfounded.

"... What did you just said...?"

Naruto flushed red, feeling embarrassed of his outburst. Not able to take the small humiliation that scratched his ego, he politely apologized to the Hokage, turned his back in one swift motion before walking out stiffly. It was when the door finally closed that Tsunade did register what Naruto had told her, and she cursed under her breath, believing that she had just ruined her chance to get Naruto to trust her with his predicament by making him feel ashamed of his sexual orientation.

Naruto walked briskly away from the Hokage Tower in fast and long strides to wherever his feet would bring him. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth, cursing his hormones for the mood swings that was subtle, yet he knew when he was not acting like himself. He felt like he was going nuts if he did not do any low ranked missions that would take his mind off a certain young man, and confronting the Hokage took a lot of positive outlook he had in order to do it, only to be ashamed in the end. It was unusual for one to feel in love with the same gender in their village after all, and thinking back, Naruto only realized the depth of his real problem.

Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the only known jinchuuriki to ever give birth to a child with a tailed beast sealed within her. Because of her being a vessel to one of the tailed beasts, it took her ten months before her due date, and during labour the seal weakened; an opportunity for the enemy who then unleashed the kyuubi upon the village.

The thought of someone out there who might have similar goal like the man from a long time ago made Naruto panic. His brain was working too fast; thinking of what ifs and possible solutions, and whatnot, made him feel dizzy that coupled with a fast beating heart. Naruto's pace faltered to a stop as he tried to even out his breath. He was only a month pregnant, which was a crucial first stage of his pregnancy. He remembered the doctor that had first check on him during the annual ninja checkups that the embryo's hold on his womb was not strong enough and one small mistake would kill his child. Furthermore, Naruto was also in danger. Instead of ten months like his mother, he will carry his child for eleven to twelve months because the child's growth within him was hindered by the kyuubi that was out of his cage.

Kyuubi's chakra, which was prominent inside Naruto's system, can hinder the fetus's growth in the womb because of the negative chakra that was mixed in while Naruto's was not only regulating the fox's but also supplying his child put a great toll in the blonde's health. So, panicking is not good, Naruto thought. However, he could not stop worrying, which only took up a notch upon realizing the danger that was not far away from him. He attempted to think of anything saved for those he was trying to clear off his mind to no avail as he kept drifting on the matter.

Fortunately though, Naruto happened to stop in front of Ichiraku's Ramen and Sai, who was passing by, saw him.

"Naruto." Sai called as a waved a hand close to Naruto's pale face, making the latter jerked back in reality. "Fancy meeting you here. It's been awhile since we hang out, hasn't it?" he smiled.

"No shit." Naruto sighed in exhaustion that did not went unnoticed by Sai.

"Anything wrong? Perhaps ramen could help?"

Naruto was glad of the distraction that was Sai and happily said, "Would yah treat me a bowl or two?"

"Of course." replied Sai with a smile and beckoned for Naruto in the Ramen stand and sit before he followed suit.

"Old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he called the attention of the man who was drying strings of cooked noodles.

"Oh, hello Naruto! And Sai, too! What would you like?"

"A regular size miso ramen."

"Me, too" Sai added.

It did not take long and two bowls of regular miso ramen was brought forth for each of the teen to enjoy for lunch. With a custom 'itadakimasu' Naruto dug in first with gusto while Sai was a second later in his leisure pace. However, Naruto had not even taken his third bite when the familiar feeling in his stomach made itself known. At first he thought it was the same as before; feeling nauseas but not throwing and continued on, but no. He was wrong. The food he had eaten was rising up and was threatening to be spat out. Without much of a choice, Naruto bolted up and out, leaving a surprise and confuse Sai.

"What's wrong with him?" was the thought that left Sai's lips before shrugging it off and finished his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**PHASE 1: My New Moon- Chapter 3**

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Fire Country was a small isolated town, bustling with life as the townsfolk were moving around, buying or selling things, and decorating the streets for the upcoming annual Festival of the Gods to celebrate the birth of the universe. The festival occurred during the last week of the sixth month until the first week of the seventh month, which on the last day at exactly seven of the evening a play will be held in the heart of town, the center of the place where an average dome of wood was built to accommodate more or less 500 persons.

While everyone was busy with the festival preparations, there was this one person, wearing black pants and sleeveless olive green v-neck shirt, and a straw hat that obscured his upper portion of his face, that sat on a stool outside the pub and merely watched each person that passed by him. The straw hat wearing man appeared to be young and had a fair skin complexion that complimented his black hair that somehow can be seen under the hat.

Clicking his tongue in irritation, the man tilted his head up a little to reveal a pair of sharp dark eyes. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

It had been a month and next week will be the second since he left Konoha for a mission, yet he found nothing useful but the knowledge of his target being in the town apart from the physical descriptions that was given to him. It was said that the man he was pursuing was a serial killer, a mad man at large that had managed to escape the Blood Prison, where no one could once inside. The criminal was from Konoha and was convicted of malpractice training of Cadets or Genins and other crimes like killing random people on a whim. And now, after fifteen years behind cold bars, the criminal was finally out for blood that would threaten most of the villages and small towns should the news came out.

Feeling thirsty, Sasuke stood from his seat and went inside the pub for something cool to drink, though he stopped when a flyer stuck on his face by the wind. Pulling it off, he read it and mumbled three words.

"An entertainer, huh?" he then tossed the flyer away without a care of the policy of no littering.

It was quarter pass twelve, but the noise coming off the speakers at every corner of the pub that assaulted Sasuke's ears, in which he winced noticeably, made one would think it was night. Recomposing, Sasuke sauntered in to the pub table island where a bartender was wiping a glass goblet with a piece of clean white cloth.

The bartender, a man in his mid-thirties with slick black hair and mustache, noticed a silhouette of someone walking closer towards him from the corner of his right eye, and so he turned to that direction and saw Sasuke sat on a vacant stool provided for customers.

"Anything you want, sir?" asked the bartender after setting the goblet aside to his left with the cloth in it.

"Cold water." replied Sasuke, not looking at the man in front of him but to people to his right that danced with the beat of music.

"Right. Just give me. Moment."

"Hn."

The bartender turned his back on Sasuke and walked around the elongated table to reach the refrigerator, which the man pulled open and the light from in it reflected his person that made him more visible under dim and neon lights that moved around the place. Picking up a white transparent water-filled pitcher, the bartender made his way back to his customer and placed the pitcher on the island table, before he duck and get a glass.

"I've never seen your face here. Are you new in this town?" the man asked as he poured water in the glass and pushed it towards Sasuke who took it immediately.

Sasuke took three gulps that emptied the glass and slammed it down. "Yeah. I'm here for work."

"... Say, are you from Konoha?"

"How'd you know?"

The man chuckled lightly, picking up the goblet and resumed wiping it a little. He then turned around and hang the goblet up the hangers along with others, and threw the cloth in the nearby basket to his right. "You're the third person I met from Konoha." he said, facing Sasuke. "The first two were ninjas, seeking a criminal that's considered as an S-rank. I'm supposed to not know this, but I happen to be an undercover ninja from Suna. I've been here for three months now, but those two I met didn't last a week and so as my comrades. I'm the only one left."

Sasuke was surprised at what he was told, and decided to indulge in the conversation to know more. "I heard that those two before me were the first ones that the Hokage had sent, but didn't return. What happened to them?"

"Keigo Akabari,-" the man whispered. "-the criminal at large, has been here for five months at most. For what, I don't know. He's been idle until those two foolish Konoha ninjas and my comrades decided to ambush him, which did not end well. Lucky me I wasn't with them then cuz I went to run an errand; sending a message to our Kazekage."

"Is that guy here still?"

"Yeah. See that?" he jerked his head, pointing behind Sasuke.

Upon landing his eyes on the dark man at the other side leaning on the couch and drinking, Sasuke froze. He did not know until now that the man he was searching to capture and kill was right in the pub he was in. The bartender noted Sasuke's surprised and the former would admit that he, too, would be as surprised as the latter had he not known that fact. "He's always hanging out here, and has done nothing but to live like a normal citizen as far as I know."

"If attacking him won't work, then I'll do the opposite." said Sasuke to his self.

_That way I'll be done soon and see Naruto again._

"I don't know what you're thinking, but aren't you suspicious of me?" the man interrupted Sasuke's thoughts who then turned back to the said man.

"I am." replied the teen casually without sparing a glance at the one he spoke to as he helped himself with another glass of water.

"Then, why you seem so confident? Who knows, I might have killed you, yeah?" the man raised his left dark brow with a lopsided smirk.

"Cuz I need information in regards of my mission." looking, Sasuke returned the smirk, only it was more intimidating and menacing. "You'd be dead before you could pull out your weapon anyway"

The man only chuckled at Sasuke's proclamation. Calming down, he said "I like your arrogance, Mr. Uchiha, former nuke nin of Konoha." he then snuck his right hand in his side pant pocket, fishing out a card. "Here's my identification."

Sasuke took the card from the man and gave it a once over. "Ichiro Risuga. Hn. Elite, huh."

"Yeah." the bartender, now dubbed as Ichiro Risuga, took his card back.

Leaning forward and placing his arms on the table, Sasuke showed a friendly smile. "Maybe I should work here and see to it that I'll be able to lure the _guy_ to my trap."

Ichiro could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, wondering how Sasuke would react if he told him what the vacant position was. "Are you sure about that? There's a vacant position, yeah. And this place is in need of it. But, I don't think you'll like that. Just so you know I can't force the manager to place you in another."

"Why? You're a ninja." the teen shrugged.

"Yes. However, I will not bend that way; using my career to blackmail someone. That's illegal."

"Fine." Sasuke relented. "Just put me in whatever position, that."

"But...you won't like it. Well, we can work together. I'll be here and you outside."

"No. What I plan is for myself only, and only I can implement it. It's my way to redeem myself, and besides... I swore to do this alone no matter what."

Seeing the defiance that he can not rival, Ichiro let out an exasperated sigh. "...alright. Your lost." he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the water." Sasuke stood up and slammed some coins on the table with his left hand. "Here's the tip for the info." and with that said, he pivoted his heels and made his way out.

There was a two-second delay before Ichiro realized what had happened, and so he reached out for the teen who was two steps away from the exit, yelling, "Wait! Kid! Your position will...be..." he trailed off as Sasuke was finally. He was about to run after the teen, but another customer arrived and ordered a bottle of Margarita.


End file.
